


Going for Gold

by calamitylink



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Kang Yeosang is determined, M/M, Park Seonghwa is a sweetheart, Sort Of, Yeosang Has An Oral Fixation, blowjob thats it thats the fic, brief mention of San, cucumber abuse, no beta we die like men, seonghwa is Whipped, we stan healthy communication imagine that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitylink/pseuds/calamitylink
Summary: The first time Yeosang tries to blow Seonghwa doesn't exactly go to plan, but he's determined to prove to both himself and his boyfriend that he can give the best damn blowjob around. But how is he supposed to surprise Seonghwa if he can't use his dick to practice?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 301





	Going for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING ATINY!! Have a fic where Yeosang eats.
> 
> hahaha but actually, this was really fun to write. the fic kept getting away from me until it was this 4k behemoth, but im glad i was able to post on thanksgiving!!
> 
> I wrote this because awkward first times aren't talked about enough, and there seems to be a thing in fics where a character has never given a blowjob and can suddenly deep throat. most people cant deep throat the first time, and some people never get there at all, which is okay! it takes practice and trust, which i tried to convey in this. 
> 
> wait also i learned how to italicize so its all over for you hoes lmao ANNNYWAY, heres the fic

Yeosang has a problem. A very pretty problem with the name of Park Seonghwa. 

The two had been dating for a few months with the rest of the members’ blessings, and everything was going great, until he decided to make a fool out of himself in the most embarrassing way possible.

\--

“Hyung…” Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa through half lidded eyes, stalking closer to run a hand up the taller man’s arm. Seonghwa hummed absentmindedly in question from his position at the dressing room’s vanity, running a hand through his hair to fix the unflattering hat hair left from the day’s photoshoot. He fiddles with it a little longer, and once he realizes Yeosang isn’t going to say anything more, locks eyes with him in the mirror. Yeosang’s eyes are dark and hungry, boring into Seonghwa like he’s prey. The former makes a point of raking his eyes down his hyung’s body before snapping back up to meet a now equally intense gaze.

“You looked so good today.” He keeps his voice low as to not bother anyone else in the room with their conversation, group members and staff alike. 

“Do I not look good every day?” Seonghwa weakly quips back, trying not to show how much the compliment got to him. Yeosang merely smiles, not taking the bait.

“It’s not fair our Atiny gets to see you like this, it should be only me,” he half heartedly pouts, his other hand coming to rest on Seonghwa’s hip. At this Seonghwa laughs; this, he’s familiar with. 

It’s not for lack of want that they haven’t experimented much in the realm of intimacy, there’s just never enough time to get comfortable, and alone, when both of them are in the mood. Most of their time alone is spent knocked out cuddling after a long day of practice, or when they need it, a hurried hand job or make out session. And Yeosang’s not complaining. Any time spent with Seonghwa is his favorite time. But today he’s gonna get what he wants.

Desire burns in his gut the whole ride home, fingers tracing patterns in Seonghwa’s thigh creeping higher, higher until the older finally takes his hand, interlacing it with his own with eyes blown wide and black, full of promise.

They had no schedules after the mid-afternoon shoot, so everyone retires to their rooms, or horses around in the living room while a movie drones on, ignored. Yeosang excuses them both to his room, knowing Wooyoung would understand not to interrupt, and is too busy losing at wrestling with Yunho anyway.

He shuts the door and locks it firmly before kissing Seonghwa up against it, hands roaming desperately to everywhere he can reach, letting the low fire in his core lick up to something stronger, wilder. And Seonghwa gives as good as he gets, shucking both of their outerwear before leading Yeosang backward to his bed, the pair stumbling onto it and kissing each other deeply. Yeosang almost loses himself to kissing Seonghwa all night, but he steels his nerve because he has a goal to accomplish. He pulls away.

“Can I suck you off, hyung?” he blurts, painfully blunt. 

Seonghwa does nothing for a moment but stare, mouth slightly open and panting, seemingly surprised at the request. He can’t deny the way his dick twitches in interest.

“Yeosangie…” he licks his lips, taking in the younger’s eager face. “Please.”

Yeosang kisses Seonghwa one more time then gets into his pants with all the confidence he doesn’t feel. Then it’s just Yeosang face to face with Seonghwa’s dick, flushed a pretty pink and throbbing in his hand. Seonghwa must sense some hesitation because he trails a hand down Yeosang’s face, smiling gently. 

“You don’t ha _aaah-_ “ The thought cuts off in a shocked moan as Yeosang takes the appendage into his mouth, immediately taking Seonghwa down as far as he can go-

-and chokes violently.

“Yeosang!” Seonghwa takes his face in both hands, eyes still half clouded with lust but concern written all over his face. “Baby, are you okay?” 

And nothing is more wounded than his pride, so he brushes Seonghwa’s hands off and demands to try again, determined. It takes some convincing that Yeosang wouldn’t just fully impale himself again but eventually Seonghwa relents.

Yeosang gags again.

Seonghwa pulls him off with finality this time, bringing Yeosang up to press against his shoulder, petting the back of his head. And Yeosang, after the humiliation of failing to blow his boyfriend twice, begins to cry. He feels pathetic. And beautiful, kind, patient Seonghwa just holds him, shushing his cries with ‘it’s okay’s and ‘you did well’s until he quiets down.

Yeosang sniffs, head tucked under the other’s chin. “That was embarrassing.”

Seonghwa smiles again, not taunting but kind, always kind. 

“I’ve already forgotten the whole thing,” he assures, kissing Yeosang’s nose, then cheeks, then lingering on his lips.

They spend the evening cuddling and feeding each other snacks, laughing over the newest drama on tv and Yeosang can almost forget the ordeal even happened. 

Almost.

\--

That’s how Yeosang finds himself staring down an appropriately-sized cucumber, stolen from a large box of produce that someone’s mom sent in, late at night after he’s sure Wooyoung had fallen asleep. The plan was to get used to the feeling of a cylindrical object in his mouth, and hopefully throat, so that he can blow Seonghwa from now on without issue, but now that he’s here sitting on his bed with this stupid cucumber, he’s losing his nerve.

But no, he decides. He _will_ give Seonghwa the best damn blowjob of his life, because he deserves it. This is the dick sucking olympics and Yeosang is going for gold.

With that thought in mind, he lifts the cucumber to his mouth and closes his lips around it, cheeks burning. He gives a coupe experimental licks to see how it feels, then slowly slides it further in. It doesn’t take long before his throat is forcing him to stop, and he does, cursing his strong gag reflex. 

Though he had to pull off relatively quickly, it doesn’t discourage him from trying again, and again after that, getting used to the feeling of the object in his mouth, sitting heavy and full on his tongue. As time goes on his embarrassment also fades, lapping at the cucumber with more enthusiasm. It really wasn’t so bad, and if he could just imagine it was Seonghwa instead…

Sparing one last glance at the sleeping Wooyoung, Yeosang closes his eyes and tries to envision that it’s Seonghwa resting thick in his mouth, tries to imagine soft hands carding through his hair as he works the member in his mouth and almost moans aloud. He pulls out the cucumber then, shocked that he’s enjoying it so much. He dives back in.

A couple of weeks pass in a flurry of dance practices, voice lessons, and cucumbers. Luckily there is no shortage of them for Yeosang to practice on, and he thinks he’s being sneaky enough that no one is the wiser about what he does to those poor vegetables. Dick sucking olympics week 3, and Yeosang is hopeful. He’s trained himself to relax his throat and suppress the urge to gag, but if he does, he learns to recover quickly. He estimates he can almost fit a whole dicks worth in his mouth, give or take.

But of course, _almost_ a whole dick isn’t enough for what he’s aiming for, so he keeps working at it until he’s positive he can take a rough mouth fucking all the way to the hilt. He’s surprised that he finds pleasure in this too; if he’s imagining that it’s his beautiful boyfriend fucking his mouth, he can almost get off from it.

He and Seonghwa hadn’t had time to be intimate lately, but he has his eye on a day in the near future where they could be alone for a few hours. He decides to squeak out one last practice.

That night, after the dorm is quiet, Yeosang’s nerves sing in excitement as he washes a cucumber for use. It’s so… green. And cold. He can’t wait to hold Seonghwa in his hand instead. After he’s safely in the darkness of his room, he lifts it to his mouth without preamble and sinks down. After having gotten used to its weight and feel, he works his tongue around it in a way he thinks Seonghwa would like, closing his eyes and letting his imagination run. 

He imagines that his gentle boyfriend would have reservations about fucking his mouth, especially after last time, but he speeds up the cucumber and takes it deeper regardless, letting out a small moan. He’s hard and aching in his pants by now, so he allows himself some relief and palms his cock over his thin sweats, taking it out and running his hand over the shaft the way he’s used to.

And now the main event. Yeosang takes the cucumber as far down as he can take it until… the whole thing is in his mouth. He keeps it there, thrusting it in and out gently with tiny movements so that he can get used to not breathing for a while. He pulls it out and slams it home again. Eyes squeezed shut, he keeps up a rough, fast pace trying for all the world not to let loose the series of moans bubbling in his chest. The hand on his dick squeezes and starts pumping in earnest, trying to match the bruising pace of his deep throating.

He imagines Seonghwa treating him roughly, abusing his mouth and throat like a fucktoy while he chases his high. He’s frantic now, and can’t hold in the guttural moan as thoughts of his boyfriend flood his mind. A few more strokes and he’s coming, his whines sounding out in the quiet room. 

He chucks the cucumber down and takes a few deep breaths, getting ready to clean up when-

“That was really fucking hot.”

Yeosang jumps about a foot in the air, wild eyes landing on his roommate and best friend as the cum hand automatically comes up to clutch at his chest.  
“ _Wooyoung_ , you-- how long have-- I… You made me get cum on my shirt,” he looks down with a grimace. 

Wooyoung only laughs, eyes dark with arousal but face light and carefree as he watches Yeosang get cleaned up.

“You’re not as embarrassed about this as I thought you would be,” Wooyoung observes, seeming almost impressed.

And despite being caught in a moment of vulnerability, Yeosang has to admit that Wooyoung’s admission did boost his confidence. Yeosang pauses with his shirt halfway in the laundry hamper. “Well,” he muses, “we’ve been best friends for this long, and remember that one time I caught you beating off in the shower to the thought of Sa-“

“ _Okay,_ I get it,” Wooyoung pouts, face burning. 

Yeosang laughs, getting settled back into bed. It seems Wooyoung needs to have the last word though, because he follows up with, 

“I’m sure Seonghwa hyung will be jealous of that cucumber.”

That gets a blush and a squeak out of Yeosang, mumbling something about ‘just practicing’ before burrowing his head under the blankets. Wooyoung coos sarcastically, and Yeosang doesn’t even have to look to know there’s a shit eating grin on his face.

\--

The day finally arrives for Yeosang to put his plan in action. He has no voice lessons today (just in case), but there’s dance practice later. That’s fine, he thinks, cause it’s not like he’s taking Seonghwa’s dick in that way. Yet.

He traps Seonghwa as he’s coming out of the shower, jet black hair pushed out of his face and blessedly shirtless, droplets clinging to his collarbones and sliding down his chest. Yeosang allows himself to drool for 3.6 seconds before shoving a movie in his boyfriend’s face and demanding cuddles. He puts on his cutest puppy dog eyes, knowing Seonghwa can’t possibly resist that _and_ How to Train Your Dragon. 

Seonghwa’s eyes soften, smiling as he kisses Yeosang’s nose and nods for the younger to lead the way. 

“I was going to head to the studio and record some samples, but you’re just too cute, you know that?” Seonghwa muses as they make their way down the hall. They shut themselves in Yeosang’s room again, where his laptop is waiting idle on the bed. Yeosang pops the movie in and they settle back against the pillows, the younger tucked secure under Seonghwa’s arm, head resting on his shoulder.

Not very far into the movie, and Yeosang is already antsy. They’ve met and named Toothless (“It’s me!” “Yes you big baby, it’s you.”) and soon after, Yeosang makes his first move.

He shifts up a bit, nosing into Seonghwa’s neck, letting his breath fan naturally over the sensitive skin. That earns him a shiver, but not his hyung’s full attention. That won’t do. He presses little kisses against the underside of his jaw, then pushes his tongue flat against quickly reddening skin. 

Seonghwa hums, “Dragons getting you going, baby?” he teases, though he secretly delights in Yeosang’s forwardness. The man in question continues his ministrations nibbling along Seonghwa’s jaw until the older turns his head to lock them in a sweet kiss.

“You didn’t really want to watch the movie, did you?”

Yeosang smiles a small, sly grin at being caught but decides to play coy. “Isn’t this better though? Don’t tell me you’d rather watch the movie than watch me.”

That earns him a confused smile. “Watch you? Watch you do wh—”

Yeosang closes the laptop. “I want to try again,” he blurts. Seonghwa tenses, knowing exactly what he’s talking about and very nearly keeps the wince off his face. This doesn’t deter Yeosang though, who plasters on his puppy dog eyes again and begs until Seonghwa finally relents.

He then wastes no time in pulling the older into a searing kiss, leg swinging over to straddle his lap while his hands tug through soft, damp black hair. Seonghwa squeezes at his waist, deft tongue coming out to lick into his mouth as Yeosang ascends to cloud 9. He would be content to do this all day, but he has places to see, people to do. Gold medals to win.

He kisses his way down Seonghwa’s chest, licks at the planes of his stomach before ridding him of pants. Yeosang’s mouth waters taking in his boyfriend in all his naked glory, perhaps the most objectively attractive man he’s ever seen. It makes him feel warm and fluttery and more than a little hot under the collar. Once he gets down to crotch level though, he can’t miss the apprehension shining through on Seonghwa’s face.

“Maybe I could…” he starts, hand petting through Yeosang’s hair. “It’s not like I have much more experience, but maybe I could, coach you through it? I don’t want you to hurt yourself—”

He’s cut off by a nip at his inner thigh, the fire of a challenge burning in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Relax, hyung.”

And that’s all the warning he gets before Yeosang licks a hot stripe up his cock, Seonghwa’s choked off moan sounding through the room. He gets his lips around the head, suckling and licking at the combination of salt and skin and something distinctly Seonghwa. Yeosang takes him deeper, and deeper still, until he has to relax his throat for the length to fit snugly inside. Tears spring at his eyes as he forces down the urge to gag, pulling off and sinking all the way down again, keeping contact with dark, smoldering eyes the entire time.

“ _Shit!_ ” Seonghwa breaks the eye contact to close his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure. Only in his wildest dreams did he allow himself to envision Yeosang like this, lips spread thin and red around his cock, tears in his eyes as he takes Seonghwa to the base—

The thought makes his eyes snap open again, looking back to Yeosang who for all the world seems much more comfortable now than he did a month ago. He threads his fingers through chestnut hair and pulls him off his dick roughly. He tries not to think about the debauched whine Yeosang lets out lest he actually lose control.

“Baby,” he growls, the pet name falling off his lips sounding dangerous. “Have you been practicing?” And Yeosang flushes a pretty red before his hands come up to cover his face. He gives a tiny nod.

Seonghwa’s expression is thunderous. “ _With who_.”

That gets Yeosang’s attention again as he rushes over himself to explain, “NO! Hyung, I mean, it’s not like that, there were these cucumbers, you see, and…” and he doesn’t have to continue any further, because Seonghwa’s expressions seem to flit through the five stages of grief in one second then finally settle on amusement. 

“ _God_ , you _scared me_ , Yeosangie, thinking that someone else would get to have you like this,” he mutters, though relief shines through in his words. He strokes a hand over Yeosang’s cheek, thumbing at his birthmark. “But you were so eager to please me that you practiced,” he continues, pupils dilating again. 

“Good boy.”

Yeosang stiffens, feeling as though a lightning bolt had been struck through him. They had never experimented with master and pet play, but this was something Yeosang could really get behind.

Just as Seonghwa was about to apologize for his offense, he hears a tiny moan from Yeosang who is staring up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown with arousal. 

“Yes, anything for you, I’m your good boy,” the words come tumbling out to match how desperate Yeosang feels, desperate to make Seonghwa understand he was _good_. Seonghwa gives him guidance then, leading Yeosang slowly back to his cock, still shiny with spit and precome until the younger sinks back down with a satisfied moan. 

“That’s it, that’s my good boy, _god_ Yeosangie,” he pants, following the movement of himself disappearing into sinful lips.

Yeosang hollows his cheeks and sucks, delighting in the noises he pulls from his boyfriend and the warm, throbbing weight on his tongue. So much better than cucumbers. After Yeosang has had his fun with playing with Seonghwa’s cock, he pulls off and rests his cheek against his boyfriend’s thigh, sighing with a dreamy smile on his face. Seonghwa’s face softens in turn but snaps into something positively carnal as Yeosang breathes out,

“Fuck my mouth, hyung.”

“ _Fuck_ , Yeosangie, you can’t just say things like that and expect me to be able to hold back,” Seonghwa grinds out, clearly trying to exercise some self control. And it would be touching, and sweet, but if Yeosang doesn’t have his cock abusing his throat in the next 5 seconds he thinks he might die.

“Please? I’ll be good,” he whispers, promise written all over his face and desire burning low in his gut.

Seonghwa’s soul seems to come back to his body as he caves, “Okay yeah, fuck,” he mutters, hand twisting in Yeosang’s hair once more. He stops Yeosang a final time before his lips reach his cock, however, and the brunette darts his tongue out for a small taste. 

“If it ever gets to be too much, if I’m being too rough or you can’t take it anymore, just, pinch my leg really hard or something,” he says with more seriousness than should be legal for a man this cute.

Yeosang nods in understanding, before finally _finally_ taking Seonghwa into his mouth again.

He’s in heaven as Seonghwa starts out with shallow thrusts that don’t quite reach the back of his throat, watching him almost lazily as he meets adoration-filled eyes. Yeosang tries to take him deeper, but Seonghwa’s firm hand grips in his hair, a silent command to wait. 

“Be a good boy, Yeosangie,” he starts, torturously slow shallow thrusts filling his mouth. “If you’re good I might just give you a reward.” Yeosang has nothing to say to that but a pitiful moan, eyes fluttering as he licks all he can reach within his mouth.

Seonghwa pushes in the rest of the way, whispering praises and curses as Yeosang takes and takes. When he bottoms out, he releases a sigh. Tentative thrust out.

Slam back in.

Yeosang and Seonghwa moan, loud and unabashed in tandem. Seonghwa begins thrusting in earnest, knowing Yeosang can take it, praising his good boy. Yeosang has his hands braced on the older’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of the thick muscle as his boyfriend abuses his mouth. Between the incredibly hot noises his boyfriend is making and the obscene noises from his own mouth, it’s getting to be too much; but when Yeosang goes to palm himself over his sweats, Seonghwa stops him.

“Didn’t I say… _haahh.._ be a good boy for me?” Seonghwa pants, never slowing his thrusts into Yeosang’s willing mouth. Yeosang whines, a bit dizzy, as he retracts his hand and places it back to clutch against Seonghwa’s ass, encouraging him farther into his throat. 

Seonghwa slams into his mouth at an unforgiving pace, eyes almost completely blackened by lust and breaths escaping sharply through his teeth. Yeosang thinks he could cum from the sight alone. He settles for a moan ripped straight from his chest, enjoying the rough treatment. He entertains a fleeting thought that his lips will be bruised after this.

Seonghwa’s hips stutter, pace growing frantic as he chases his high. “Sangie,” he pants, “can you take my load?” 

And any other time Yeosang would have laughed at his choice of words, but there’s nothing funny about the way Seonghwa feels, hot and unrelenting in his mouth so he really can’t be choosy. He nods enthusiastically the best he can, then it’s only a few more thrusts until Seonghwa buries himself to the hilt and comes down his throat with a loud groan.

“So good, so good for me Yeosangie,” Seonghwa pants, coming down from his high. When Yeosang chances a peek up at his boyfriend, pulling off his spent dick, he’s surprised the older still looks like he wants to devour him.

“I told you good boys get rewards, didn’t I?” he breathes, and without another word Seonghwa is flipping them so that he lays flat against the pillows, immediately stripping him of unnecessary clothing and sucking a trail of bites and hickeys down his throat and chest. 

“Hyu—” his voice comes out hoarse at best, and the attempt earns him a coughing fit that has Seonghwa glancing up, worried.

“I didn’t treat you too roughly, did I?” he frets, worry clear in his voice and in the way he rubs circles in Yeosang’s hips.

“No,” he says with a wince, because his voice is still kind of shot. “If I lose my voice and they kick me out of Ateez because you’re dicking me down like this every day, I could still die happy.”

Seonghwa covers his face with his hands, somehow embarrassed after everything they’d done. He kisses Yeosang’s neck once more in apology before working back down to his arousal. 

“You were so good for me, Sangie,” he mutters against the dip of his hipbone, nose trailing along leaving goosebumps in its wake. Yeosang is still hard and wanting, the blowjob having worked him up without finding release, and if Seonghwa calls him a good boy _one more time_ he’s going to lose it and cum from the words alone. 

Yeosang hears a “Can I?” from down where Seonghwa is, and he nods his assent to anything Seonghwa wants to give, making a desperate noise in his throat as he does.

He was expecting warm lips or a hand around his cock, but what he gets is Seonghwa eating him out like his life depends on it. A startled yelp tears its way out of him, which quickly turns into noises of pleasure as his beautiful hyung laps at his entrance, seemingly undisturbed that that’s a _whole ass_ he’s eating out, not something more… sanitary.

Regardless, it feels too good to dwell on it for very long, especially when Seonghwa starts thrusting his tongue into the tight heat and flicks it _just so—_

He wraps a hand around Yeosang’s length and pumps one, two, three times before Yeosang is coming with the dirtiest cry Seonghwa has ever heard from another human being, cum splattering on his stomach and Seonghwa’s hand. 

Seonghwa withdraws, both of them sated and boneless, and as an afterthought brings up his hand to lick the cum off it.

“Fuck hyung, stop, my dick can’t take it,” Yeosang groans, closely following the trail of his cum disappearing into Seonghwa’s mouth with his eyes. 

The only answer he gets is a fond chuckle, before the man in question is scooping up a discarded shirt to clean Yeosang off with. Once they’re cum-free and back in pajamas, Seonghwa plops down next to Yeosang in bed, patting his chest invitingly to be used as a pillow.

Yeosang rolls his eyes, but they’re shining, bright and carefree when he rests his head on the other.

“Sooo, how did I do?” he can’t help but ask, wanting to know if all the practice and preparation was worth it.

Seonghwa gives the barest hint of an incredulous laugh before giving Yeosang a squeeze.

“My good boy, best boy… you did so well,” he murmurs against Yeosang’s hair. “You’re so fucking hot when you get into it, all desperate and willing for me.

It’s like, if this were the dick sucking olympics, I’d give you gold.” 

And Yeosang has to laugh, because yeah, that’s what he thought too.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!!! Seonghwa eats too.
> 
> The Seonghwa of the fic told me he wanted cake and who was i to say no, so, here it is. Hope you enjoyed!! I decided not to take myself so seriously this time, and just let the characters do what they want, if that makes sense. I think it came out much more lighthearted that way!
> 
> feel free to scream at me here or on twt @calamiteez! 
> 
> 3/23/20 UPDATE: HEY WOAH THIS FIC IS NOW IN [RUSSIAN!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9184821) thank you @haean__ on twt, it was sweet of you to translate 💕


End file.
